White Itsumo
by Katsura Kaori
Summary: Chocolates ao leite são comuns no Dia dos Namorados,no entanto,chocolates brancos,não.[NejiHina][NejixHinata][Hyuugacest][Presente de aniversário atrasado para SakuraSouke]


**White Itsumo**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto,a Akatsuki pertence a mim e o Kimimaru pertence à SakuraSouke.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O Sol que a pouco tempo havia tomado seu lugar no horizonte,iluminava um quarto em especial,na mansão dos Hyuuga.O alvorecer da luz parecia haver dado coragem para a pessoa,que até então dormia,um sono tranqüilo e sereno,de acordar.Uma jovem de longos cabelos negro azulados,ainda se mantinha deitada na cama,com o olhar fixo no teto.Procurava filosofar sobre seu amor não correspondido,haviam se passado três anos e talvez,ao termino de cada ano,seu amor por Naruto estivesse diminuindo,dando lugar para a amizade.Mas outra pessoa tomara o coração da jovem Hyuuga para si.

Hinata sentou-se na beira da cama,encolhendo as pernas e abraçando os próprios joelhos,pôs-se a fitar o chão por um tempo,enquanto tentava consultar seu calendário mental para saber que dia era.Se assustou com a resposta que obteve,era 14 de fevereiro,Dia dos poderia ter se esquecido?Andava muito ocupada,tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente e sentimentalmente,que se esquecera do dia.

Depois de se vestir,tomar o café-da-manhã e escovar os dentes,Hinata seguiu para o campo de treinamento,no qual,Shino e Kiba já deveriam estar a esperando.No entanto,não pôde deixar de parar quando observou Neji e Tenten voltando de um treino.

- Hinata,veio comprar chocolate para alguém? – perguntou Tenten,sorrindo.

Hinata a principio não entendera a pergunta,mas assim que virou de costas finalmente percebeu que havia parado acidentalmente,em frente a uma loja de doces,que se especializava em chocolates.

- N-não...q-quer dizer,sim...eu...eu vim comprar chocolate para alguém... – respondeu Hinata,após pensar um pouco,afinal,já que estava em frente a uma loja que vendia chocolates,o que lhe custava entrar e comprar um?

Hinata tirara seu olhar da loja para fitar Neji,que parecia estranhamente irritado com a resposta da mesma.

- Acho que o Uzumaki irá gostar do chocolate... – disse Neji friamente,antes de se distanciar de Hinata e Tenten.

- Oi,Neji! – chamou Tenten,em vão. – Mas afinal,o que foi que deu nele?

Apesar de Neji não ter percebido,Hinata entendera aquela reação.Não havia muito tempo que havia decidido esquecer Naruto.

"Será que Neji-nii-san,também..." – pensou Hinata,antes de entrar na loja que encontrava-se atrás desta.

O som que o sino sempre produzia,quando alguém abria e fechava a porta da loja,acordou Tenten,e fez com que esta se virasse a tempo de ver Hinata entrando na loja automaticamente.

"Esses dois estão muito estranhos hoje..." – pensou Tenten.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji havia cedido e deixara que seus pés o levassem para um lugar,longe das ruas barulhentas de Konoha,longe das garotas que hoje,presenteavam seus amados com chocolate e esperavam que estes as retribuíssem no White Day,_longe de Hinata._

Parou,assim que percebeu que estava em uma área que até então não conhecia,estava no alto de um morro,abaixo de Neji,encontrava-se um belo campo com rosas brancas,as pétalas pareciam dançar em volta do morro,quando algum vento batia.

- Lindo,não? – perguntou Neji,sem fitar a pessoa que se encontrava ao seu lado.

- Desde quando... – perguntou Hinata,hesitante. – Desde quando percebeu a minha presença?

- Desde que chegou. – respondeu Neji,ainda assim,sem se virar para Hinata.

Ficaram algum tempo calados,desfrutando daquela paisagem,acompanhados,um do outro.

- Neji-nii-san... – começou Hinata.

- Sim,Hinata-sama?

- ...A-aishiteru...! – completou Hinata,oferecendo a Neji,um embrulho,muito bem decorado e delicado.

Neji abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente,como se estivesse com medo de que este se despedaçasse.Quando conseguiu abrir por completo o embrulho,encontrou uma barra de chocolate branco enfeitado com algumas faixas de chocolate ao leite.

Hinata se encontrava de cabeça baixa,com a franja lhe escondendo o rosto.

Pegando um pequeno pedaço de chocolate e o comendo,Neji virou-se para Hinata que,ao perceber que o primo estava lhe fitando,levantou o rosto.

- Eu também te amo,Hinata-sama... – disse Neji,antes de tomar Hinata em seus braços e lhe dar um beijo._Um beijo com sabor de chocolate branco._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A**

**Terceira fic de NejiHina postada no ffnet,também presente de aniversário atrasado para SakuraSouke e fic do Dia dos Namorados.**

**Espero que tenha gostado da fic,eu realmente adorei escrevê-la!E desculpe pela fic pequenininha,acho que só consigo fazer oneshots assim.(gota)**

**E obrigado a todos por lerem, com certeza vocês fariam uma ficwriter muito feliz se deixassem reviews!E viva o chocolate branco!\o/**


End file.
